Fallen series
The Fallen series by Lauren Kate. NEXT: Unforgiven #5 — November 10th 2015 (Cam's story) Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview There’s something achingly familiar about Daniel Grigori. Mysterious and aloof, he captures Luce Price’s attention from the moment she sees him on her first day at the Sword & Cross boarding school in sultry Savannah. He’s the one bright spot in a place where cell phones are forbidden, the other students are all screw-ups, and security cameras watch every move. Even Daniel wants nothing to do with Luce–he goes out of his way to make that very clear. But she can’t let it go. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, Luce has to find out what Daniel is so desperate to keep secret...even if it kills her. Dangerously exciting and darkly romantic, FALLEN is a page-turning thriller and the ultimate love story. ~ Goodreads | Fallen (Fallen, #1) by Lauren Kate Lead's Species * Human Primary Supe * Angels, Fallen Angels What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly from Luce Price's perspective. Books in Series Fallen series: # Fallen (2009) # Torment (2010) # Passion (2011) # Rapture (2012) # Unforgiven (Nov 10, 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 3.5. Fallen in Love (2012) ~ four storiy collection (Miles, Shelby, Roland, Arriane, Luce and Daniel) World Building Setting Savannah, Georgia Places: * Sword and Cross: The reform school Luce attends * Dover: The name of the school Luce attended before attending Sword and Cross and where Callie, Luce's best friend goes. A private boarding school. Supernatural Elements ✥ Angels, fallen angels, reincarnation, 'Glossary': * Announcers: shadows that Luce sees 'Organizations': * Sword & Cross: Reform school that Luce has been sent to. World ✥ Protagonist ✥ Luce was a teenager who seems normal but actually not. She was sent to Sword & Cross because of an accident that took her (boy)friend's life. Daniel Grigori was aloof, cool and distant. Luce had a feeling that she had known him for a long time, and she tried everything to know more about him. But on the other hand, she had some feelings for Cam, a boy who openly showed his interest for Luce. She was treating Cam as if he was a substitute when Daniel is not present. ~ Goodreads | Aik Chien 인첸 (Malaysia)'s review of Fallen ✥ Tragic romance of Luce a human and her fallen angel Daniel. The sweetest love in all of history, where they cannot be together because Luce dies. Her curse is that she gets reincarnated and with each new life she falls in love with Daniel again — only this time something has changed and she hasn't died yet.~ Goodreads | Torment (#2) Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Lauren Kate grew up in Dallas, went to school in Atlanta, and started writing in New York. She is the author of Fallen and The Betrayal of Natalie Hargrove. She lives in Laurel Canyon with her husband and hopes to work in a restaurant kitchen, get a dog, and learn how to surf. She is currently at work on the sequel to Fallen. ~ Goodreads | Lauren Kate (Author of Fallen) Official Site: Lauren Kate Books Cover Artist Artist: Fernanda Brussi Goncalves ~ Source: Cover: Fallen, Cover: Passion Other Contributors *Narrator: Publishing Information Publisher: Delacorte Press * Author Page: # Fallen: Hardcover, 1st Ed, 452 pages, Pub: Dec 8th 2009—ISBN 0385738935 # Torment: Hardcover, 1st Ed, 452 pages, Pub: September 28th 2010—ISBN 0385739141 # Passion: Hardcover, 1st Ed, 420 pages, Pub: June 14th 2011—ISBN 0385739168 # Rapture: Hardcover, 1st Ed, 448 pages, Pub: June 12th 2012—ISBN 0385739184 # Unforgiven: Hardcover, 472 pages, Pub: Nov 10th 2015—ISBN 0385742630 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Fallen (2009): There’s something achingly familiar about Daniel Grigori. Mysterious and aloof, he captures Luce Price’s attention from the moment she sees him on her first day at the Sword & Cross boarding school in sultry Savannah. He’s the one bright spot in a place where cell phones are forbidden, the other students are all screw-ups, and security cameras watch every move. Even Daniel wants nothing to do with Luce–he goes out of his way to make that very clear. But she can’t let it go. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, Luce has to find out what Daniel is so desperate to keep secret...even if it kills her. Dangerously exciting and darkly romantic, FALLEN is a page-turning thriller and the ultimate love story. ~ Goodreads | Fallen (Fallen, #1) by Lauren Kate ✤ BOOK TWO—Torment (2010): How many lives do you need to live before you find someone worth dying for? In the aftermath of what happened at Sword & Cross, Luce has been hidden away by her cursed angelic boyfriend, Daniel, in a new school filled with Nephilim, the offspring of fallen angels and humans. Daniel promises she will be safe here, protected from those who would kill her. At the school Luce discovers what the Shadows that have followed her all her life mean–and how to manipulate them to see into her other lives. Yet the more Luce learns about herself, the more she realizes that the past is her only key to unlocking her future . . . and that Daniel hasn't told her everything. What if his version of the past isn't actually the way things happened . . . what if Luce was really meant to be with someone else? ~ Goodreads | Torment (Fallen, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Passion (2011): ‘''Every single lifetime, I'll choose you. Just as you have chosen me. Forever''.’ Luce would die for Daniel. And she has. Over and over again. Throughout time, Luce and Daniel have found each other, only to be painfully torn apart: Luce dead, Daniel left broken and alone. But perhaps it doesn’t need to be that way—Luce is certain that something—or someone–in a past life can help her in her present one. So she begins the most important journey of this lifetime—going back eternities to witness firsthand her romances with Daniel—and finally unlock the key to making their love last. Cam and the legions of angels and Outcasts are desperate to catch Luce, but none are as frantic as Daniel. He chases Luce through their shared pasts, terrified of what might happen if she rewrites history. Because their romance for the ages could go up in flames—forever. ~ Goodreads | Passion (Fallen, #3) by Lauren Kate ✤ BOOK FOUR—Rapture (2012): The sky is dark with wings . . . And time is running out for Luce and Daniel. In order to stop Lucifer from erasing the past, they must find the place where the Fall began. Only Luce can break the curse, and it is her choice alone that will decide all of their fates. But as Dark Forces gather, great sacrifices will have to be made in this final, epic struggle . . . In the fight for Luce, and for Love, who will win? The astonishing climax to the Fallen series. Heaven can't wait any longer. ~ Goodreads | Rapture (Fallen, #4) by Lauren Kate ✤ BOOK FOUR—Unforgiven (Nov 10th 2015): It’s the book FALLEN fans have been waiting for: Cam’s story, the brooding, bad-boy dark angel readers love. — High school can be hell. Cam knows what it’s like to be haunted. He’s spent more time in Hell than any angel ever should. And his freshest Hell is high school, where Lilith, the girl he can’t stop loving, is serving out a punishment for his crimes. Cam made a bet with Lucifer: he has fifteen days to convince the only girl who really matters to him to love him again. If he succeeds, Lilith will be allowed back into the world, and they can live their lives together. But if he fails…there’s a special place in Hell just for him. — Tick-tock. — Spread your wings and cry as bad boy dark angel Cam finally reveals his anguished heart in the epic new FALLEN novel, UNFORGIVEN. ~ Goodreads | Unforgiven (Fallen, #5) by Lauren Kate First Sentences # Fallen (2009): Around midnight, her eyes at last took shape. # Torment (2010): Daniel stared out of the bay. # Passion (2011): A shot rang out. # Rapture (2012): First, there was silence. Quotes * Goodreads | Lauren Kate Quotes (Author of Fallen)~ Goodreads *~ Shelfari Read Alikes (suggestions) * Infernal Devices, The * Mortal Instruments, The * Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy * Remy Chandler series * Black Wings series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Fallen (Fallen, #1) by Lauren Kate *Lists That Contain Torment (Fallen, #2) by Lauren Kate *Lists That Contain Passion (Fallen, #3) by Lauren Kate *Lists That Contain Rapture (Fallen, #4) by Lauren Kate Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books ~ Author *Fallen series by Lauren Kate ~ Goodreads *Lauren Kate - FF * Fallen - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Fallen Series ~ Shelfari * Fallen Series | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Fallen series by Lauren Kate ~ FictFact * Lauren Kate - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: * Fallen Series ~ Shelfari Other Series: *Teardrop series by Lauren Kate ~ Goodreads Reviews: * Artist: *Fernanda Brussi Goncalves - Summary Bibliography Trailers: *Videos - trailers Author: *Lauren Kate Books *Goodreads | Lauren Kate (Author of Fallen) Community, Fan Sites: Gallery of Book Covers Fallen (Fallen -1)-2009.jpg|1. Fallen (2009—Fallen #1) by Lauren Kate—Artist: Fernanda Brussi Goncalves|link=http://laurenkatebooks.net/portfolio/fallen/ Torment (Fallen #2) by Lauren Kate .jpg|2. Torment (2010—Fallen #2) by Lauren Kate|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7740152-torment Passion (Fallen #3) by Lauren Kate.jpg|3. Passion (2011—Fallen #3) by Lauren Kate— Artist: Fernanda Brussi Goncalves|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9369720-passion Rapture (Fallen #4) by Lauren Kate.jpg|4. Rapture (2012—Fallen #4) by Lauren Kate|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12716010-rapture Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Fallen Angels Category:Nephilim Category:Shadow and Mist Beings Category:Angels Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn...